


Urophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Beer, Castiel Has Issues, Castiel Has Secrets, Castiel Is So Done, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Dean is a Sweetheart, Drinking, Drunk Sam, F/M, Fake Drunk Dean, Fear of Peeing In Public, Gen, M/M, Older Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Urophobia, Wetting, Younger Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to go out with his boyfriend, brother and brother's girlfriend. Cas isn't too keen on the event, but that doesn't affect Dean from having a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urophobia

Cas had been dating Dean for almost a full year. He thought he had settled into a routine. Then Dean had to change everything.

“Hey Babe, we should go out to eat tonight with Sam and Jess.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. “We start off at a fancy restaurant, then head to a bar and go drinking for a few hours.”

“Why can’t we do one or the other?” Cas whined.

“Because it will be fun. So are you up for it?”

Cas waited for a moment. “Sure.”

Dean beamed a smile. “Awesome!”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*** _

A fun fact about Cas that he hadn’t used a public bathroom in over 5 years. He was a year out of college. He met Dean two months after he graduated. At 23, Dean was 32. It was a 9 year difference, but that didn’t mean anything to them. Cas was 5 years younger than Dean’s brother and 4 years younger than Jess.

Cas reluctantly used school bathrooms throughout middle and high school, only if he _had_ to. When he was in 5 th grade, he had gone into the bathroom to find his teacher inappropriately touching one of his friends. He rushed out of the bathroom and into the classroom. After an hour of listening to his teacher, and the scene of his friend getting his private parts groped by the man who taught him played repeatedly in his mind.

He ended up unable to go to the bathroom that day and peed his pants 20 minutes before school ended. He was humiliated. It solidified a new fear.

Dean was different. He was the kind of guy who if he couldn’t find a bathroom he would just whip it out and piss in the grass, against the wall, or even in a sink.

Cas loved Dean, but to know that if out of options Dean would piss himself and not be ashamed. Part of Cas wanted to be like the Winchester.

_**^%$^ &*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()_** _

“You ready to go, Cas?” Dean asked as he walked into the living room.

Cas nodded. “Let me pee first.”

“No time, I called us an Uber a few minutes ago. He just got here.” Dean headed to the door.

“It’ll be just a second, I promise.” Cas stood.

“Really, we gotta get going, Cas. Can’t you go at the restaurant?”

The Novak huffed and nodded. He had just gone about an hour earlier. Once they got to the place, Sam and Jess were already there. “Hey Sammy, Jess.” Dean smiled as his brother stood.

The younger Winchester hugged his brother. “Hey Dean, how are you doing?”

“Great, business is booming.” Dean sat down between Sam and Cas. “I think next year I can actually start planning to build another store.”

“That’s amazing, Dean!” Jess gasped.

“Dean has been working his ass off for the past 4 years.” Cas smiled. He didn’t dare take a drink of his water. After they got their food and got through half of it Cas finally decided that he would take one drink of his water.

An hour later they are still at the restaurant and Cas subconsciously drank his whole glass, and had gotten at least two refills. Dean got up. “I’m gonna hit the head then we can head across the street.”

Cas paid and they all headed for drinks. Cas ordered one beer and he could feel the pressure of his bladder. They couldn’t stay long. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Babe?” Dean mumbled not even buzzed.

“We need to go home.” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear.

Dean frowned. “Why? We haven’t been here that long. I’ve only got two beers in me.”

“I’ve gotta go to the bathroom, Dean.” Cas replied. “We need to go home.”

“If you gotta pee there’s a bathroom just over there. They are perfectly fine. They are the cleanest I’ve seen in a bar in a long ass time.” Dean took a swig of his beer.

“I-I can’t, Dean. We need to leave.”

“Drink a few beers. We’ll leave in half an hour or so.” Dean spoke over the music.

_**(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%$^&*()_** _

Dean lied. It had been an hour and a half. He drank two more beers. “Ok, Dean, Cas. It has been fun, but Sam’s drunk and I’ve got to go to work in the morning.” Jess hugged Cas then the equally drunk Dean.

Once the other couple left Cas grabbed Dean. “We really gotta leave, Dean.”

“Why?” Dean mumbled.

“You’re drunk. Sam and Jess left, so we should be going.” Cas grabbed Dean’s phone to call an Uber.

“Don wanna leave, yet.” Dean swayed as Cas guided him out of the pub for fresh air. “It’s nice out.”

Cas hung up the phone. “An Uber should be here in a few minutes.” He bounced from foot to foot.

“Why are you still dancin’? Are we gonna fuck when we get home?”

“We gotta sober you up first when coffee and water.” Cas sighed as they got in the Uber.

Cas thought he was gonna burst as he sat down. He slid his hands between his thighs. “Are you ok, Angel? You look uncomfortable.”

“You reek of Alcohol.”

Dean smirked. “Come on, Babe. That’s just an act I put on when I want Sammy to go home. I am slightly bussed, but it takes more than a dozen beers to get me wasted.”

“Why act wasted all the way out here and to the Uber?” Cas bounced his knees.

“I saw Sam walked back inside.” Dean smirked. “Did you ever go to the bathroom?”

“No.” Cas chewed his bottom lip. “Please, stop talking about it. I’m about to burst.”

“Why didn’t you go?” Dean looked concerned. “It’s not healthy to hold your bladder for so long. If you have to go, then go.”

“Shut up, Dean.”

“Why didn’t you go at the restaurant or the bar?”

“I’m serious, shut the hell up.” Cas growled.

The car stopped and Cas paid. Dean followed him. “Step aside iron bladder. I’ve got the key.”

Cas whimpered. “Hurry up, please. Can’t hold it much longer.”

“I’m trying.”

“fuck, hurry. I’m leaking.” Cas danced around.

Dean unlocked the latch and open the door. Cas bolted inside and up the stairs. The Winchester followed. He watched as Cas frantically removed his belt and tried his damnedest to unzip his pants with no avail.

“No, no!” Cas gasped. Dean watched as his boyfriend’s pants darkened and a puddle grow at his feet. “I-I-I…”

“It’s ok, Cas. This happens to everyone. Don’t be ashamed. You made it to the bathroom at least.”

“You—you—you don’t understand.” Cas whimpered. “I-I…couldn’t use the public bathrooms.”

Dean walked over to his young lover and crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you mean?”

“You’d never understand.” Cas hiccupped.

“What’s going on, Hon. Tell me.”

“I saw a teacher of mine sexually assault a friend of mine in 5th grade in the bathroom. I have been afraid to go to a public bathroom ever since…I peed my pants that same day.” Cas wiped his eyes.

Dean cupped Cas’s face. “It’s ok, Sweetheart. Only I saw this go down. I won’t tell a soul. I will make sure you go to the bathroom before we leave the house to go anywhere.”

“Ok.”

“What if I went to the bathroom with you in public places?” Dean helped the Novak out of the jeans. “Would that help?”

“It might. Thank you.” Cas blushed. “I love you.”

“Of course, I love you, too, Angel.”

_******* _


End file.
